Modeling means that a model is created from an article/structure under design for describing the article/structure to be constructed, the model containing at least information needed to illustrate the article/structure. The development of data processing systems and computers has transformed modeling into a computerized process, where a product model is created from the article/structure. A wide variety of software applications, including computer-aided design applications and three-dimensional modeling applications, are currently available to end-users to prepare or edit a model, and/or to obtain necessary information from the model.